Taken Away
by NatRCDC
Summary: In a slow process, the Titans learn to trust eachother, and possibly form un expected realtion ships. BBxRae RobxStar.


**A/N: I don't own the Titans and never will, even if it's so tempting to do so… **

**Chapter One**

Raven stretched softly and wiggled her nose as she felt the sun shinning on the pale features. After finally gaining her strength the half demon places her small, bare feet on her rug. The breeze from her slightly opened window blew in and made the soft violet hair that hung in front of her face dance out of the way. She stood walking over into her shower, she always took a full shower before leaving the room, no way she was going to smell.

As the water turned on it splashed her body and steam soon engulfed the small bathroom. Not two minutes had passed and then the alarm went off. Loud sounds rang from all over and a red light flashed over the top of her head.

"You're kidding." She groaned as she turned the water off and wrapped herself in fresh towels: one for her body and one for her dripping hair.

--

By the time she stepped threw the sliding doors of the main room the other titans had already gathered around except one. Of course.

She growled, she was about to tackle who ever got her out of her shower.

"What is it?" she said in her normal monotone voice.

Robin's hand flew over the keyboard of the 'super' computer. He wore a blank white T-shirt with dark red sweats and his hair was more of a mess then it regularly was without the hand full of jell he added to it ever day.

"There's been a robber down town, it's Red X." Robin said as he turned to face the titans.

Just then a very sleepy Beastboy grunted into the room his head down as his dark green hair covered his face.

"Duuddeee, that was like, the best dream ever!" he said as we flopped down on their couch.

Starfire who had been oddly quiet this whole time- obviously the time for her beauty sleep was cut short- raised her tired head and it appeared as though each of her big green emerald eyes smiled on their own.

"Friend Beastboy! I am glad you have done the waking up! Please we must hurry to fight the Red X." she shouted gleefully and headed toward Robin.

"We are ready, yes?" asked the alien princess

"Come on team, change fast, he wont stay their for ever! Let's go!" shouted Robin, and soon all the titans ran out to get them self's dressed while Cyborg ran down to get his baby- the T Car.

--

After the titans finished getting ready Starfire, Raven, and a still sleepy Beastboy took to the sky while Robin hopped into the passenger seat with Cyborg.

As they soon reached the scene on the crime they noticed that the whole place had practically been bombed down except for the remainder inside building, where army supplies was held.

"Why must there be so many of the hurt full items?" asked Starfire's who's red hair blew through the wind as she looked to see that everything in her section be in check.

"Star, the world isn't perfect," said Raven, as she flew not to far from where Starfire was, but she wasn't searching to make sure everything was fine, she was searching for Red X.

Beastboy growled as he saw something from the corner of his eyes move. He had the form of a dog for their sense of smell but quickly reverted back to a human, or as close as you could get with green skin and hair.

"Dudes! I think I saw something move over there!" he said as he clicked for Robin in his communicator. After closing it down he decided he'd go check up first since he happened to be the closest to their spot.

After walking throw a bunch of broken rock around the inside building he picked up a weird smell. His nostrils flared as he realized what it was. When he looked up his eyes went wide, there above the horrible smell of gunpowder, was Red X, he smirked.

"Hey kid, what's up?" said Red X as he lit small match.

"Dude! Watch it!" yelled Beastboy.

"What's wrong? You'll be fine what's to worry about? I'm just having a little fun. Staying at home isn't life's greatest joys, besides a little bomb show is nice, right kid?"

But Beastboy wasn't worried about the fact that their was a bunch of gun powder about to explode, it was the fact that above all of them Raven had stopped searching and was staring at the sky awkwardly. If the bomb blew up, she'd be the first one to go. Now Beastboy wasn't about to admit this, but he'd always had tiny feelings for Raven, no way was he going to allow some guy in a suit blow her up, or at least damage her pretty badly. But, he should've looked at the sky, for there was a huge cloud, it was so dark it looked more like a piece of a cloud shaped piece of paper hanging in the sky. Raven of course was staring intently at it, for it smelled awful. It was like a weird mixture of rotting eggs and one of Starfire's failed "cheering up" puddings.

Raven couldn't stand the smell anymore _'Ugh, and this day couldn't get any worse...'_ she thought to herself and slowly started to levitate down wards.

"No!" She heard what sounded like Beastboy calling, but she was sure it wasn't to her; at least she thought it wasn't for her.

At that moment in time Robin sprinted to Beastboy but was cut short by a slimy pink colored tentacle wrapping its way to Robins waste. He looked down.

"Agh!" he screamed as he was hauled into a black whole wear it had come from. Starfire cried out a "Robin!" in panic and flew over and grabbed one of his hands. With her great alien strength she tried to haul him out, but was sucked into it as well.

Cyborg groaned as he was flung through the air and hit a piece of blown up building. A weird orange colored creature with the shape of a human, but on had to eyes, walked to him. Cyborg's right hand changed into his canon and he aimed it for the creatures head. He shot it but the creature just gracefully moved out of the way to a safer location. Cyborg quickly got up and ran to it and with his left arm got in a nice solid punch on to have the creatures feet go under his and trip him. Soon the same tentacle that had taken Robin and Starfire away, or at least it _looked_ the same, grabbed his left hand and dragged him into the portal that poor Cyborg hadn't even figured what was going on and didn't have a chance to call for help, not that he had a chance of getting any at that moment.

Beastboy was franticly waving his arms as Ravens hourglass shaped body went down lower and lower to the gunpowder. Red X smirked once more. He dropped the match.

"Cya, 'round kid" and he was gone in the puff of smoke that came from the gunpowder, but before anything happened it was as if time stopped. Or as if, he and Raven were now both being sucked into a big black whole, no pick tentacles, just a big black whole under both of them.


End file.
